Timeline (Undead-iverse)
'The First Contact with Alien Life (2157 CE - 2182 CE)' 2157 CE :Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. :The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. :June 30: James Christianson is born. 2158 :Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. :April 14: Ashley Williams is born. 2159 CE :Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres. :The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility. :November 8: Viktor Astrahova is born in Azerbaijan, Russian Federal Union. :April 5: April Summers is born in San Diego, United North American States. 2160 CE :The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed. :March 5: An experimental Element Zero Reactor located on Staten Island, New York City explodes after fires and computer systems failure. Element Zero fills the air and destroys all of Staten Island and some of surrounding boroughs. The event becomes known as "The New York Rapture" and causes a drastic increase in Biotic Children. The Battle of New York follows. :June 14: New York City Police Forces and National Guards retake New York after months of rioting and panic. :With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. :The biotic drug red sand is first used. :The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge. :Kasumi Goto is born. :Adrian Hart is forced from his family to join the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training at the age of 11. 2161 CE :Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications. :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born. :Jack is born. 2162 CE :Construction of Arcturus Station is completed. :A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil. 2163 CE :The Alliance secretly begins illegal AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst. :The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans. :A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential. :The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system. 2164 CE :Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel. 2165 CE :Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. :Bielefield Nasa arrives at an orphanage on Earth. No information of her past is found. 2166 CE :Commander Vyrnnus, a turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of human biotics at BAaT. :Adrian Hart is nearly killed during an experiment in the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. He undergoes Robo-Reconstruction and gains L2 Biotics. 2167 CE :L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans. Kaidan Alenko is among the first to receive the new implants. :The magazine Fornax is launched. 2168 CE :Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later. :Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests. 2170 CE :Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries. :L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous. :The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced. :Adrian Hart recieves the last of his psychological treatments. Following the orders of his psychitrist, he joins an archealogist team on their way to Therum to study Prothean Ruins. 2171 CE :In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state. :Shepard is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with L3 implants. :Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals. 2172 CE :April 11: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military. :On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance. :Adrian Hart joins the Therum Archealogy Center. 2173 CE :Terra Firma is involved in a Nashan Stellar Dynamics kickbacks scandal, forcing Inez Simmons, the current party leader, to resign. Charles Saracino becomes the new party leader after his opponent, Claude Menneau, is assassinated by Cerberus operatives while en route to Shanxi. Publicly, Menneau's disappearance is never explained. :Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military. 2174 CE :Ashley Williams enlists in the Alliance military. :Cecil Zachary, a well respected member of the Alliance Navy, joins Cerberus unknowingly and continues his services as a Colonel. 2176 CE :Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams. :The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project. :James Christianson enlists in the Alliance Navy. 2177 CE :During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines is wiped out by thresher maws. :James Christianson joins the class of 2177 at Jon Grissom Academy to study Military Training for his biotic powers. He graduates with honors and is awarded the rank of Staff Sergeant in the Alliance Navy. 2178 CE :In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed. 2182 CE :Leader of Azerbaijan is killed by one of his own generals in an act against the Russian Federal Union. Afterwards, Azerbaijan declared to have succeeded from the Union causing political unrest and the worst Economic period in Middle Eastern history. In reaction to this, the Russian Government sends in troops to try and retake Azerbaijan. :Viktor Astrahova leads a five man strike team into Azerbaijan's main city, which remains unnamed. Viktor's team is killed by Azerbaijian Freedom Fighters and Viktor is left the sole survivor, after managing his way through the ruins, he kills the general. :The Russian Federal Union manages to calm the unrest and installs the new leader of Azerbaijan, the following months are spent hunting down fellow freedom fighters and terrorist groups throughout the Middle East. 2183 CE :Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. :The SSV Midway is completed ahead of schedule due to major modifications done by human engineers. Turians are minorly upset but find the changes useful and agree that the Midway is "up-to-code". :David Anderson is given command of the SSV Normandy, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer. 'Mass Effect (2183 CE - 2186 CE)' 2183 CE: The Eden Prime War :The human colony of Eden Prime is attacked by the geth, initiating a wider conflict between humans and geth known as the Eden Prime War. After exposing the involvement of rogue Spectre Saren Arterius in the attack, Commander Shepard and the crew of the SSV Normandy pursue Saren in his search for the Conduit, later revealed to be part of a larger plan orchestrated by the Reaper Sovereign to return its kind to the galaxy. While Shepard follows Saren through the legendary Mu Relay to the Conduit, Sovereign and a geth fleet assault the Citadel. Shepard defeats Saren and the Alliance Navy destroys Sovereign, preventing the release of the Reapers. The Citadel Council is irrevocably changed by Shepard's decisions. :Aria T'Loak interrupts a meeting between Blue Suns mercenaries and the Collectors on Omega, and learns that the Collectors have a dangerous interest in humanity. :One month after the Battle of the Citadel, the SSV Normandy is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action". :Commander Shepard's body is recovered by Blue Suns mercenaries for the Shadow Broker, who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of Liara T'Soni and begins work on the Lazarus Project. :L4 biotic implants are developed. :Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson prevent an assassination attempt on the Citadel Council by batarian terrorists. 2184 CE :The Eden Prime War comes to a close. Although most geth forces in Citadel space were destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel, holdouts yet remain. The Alliance Navy reduces its patrols, relying instead on civilian ships to report any geth activity. Raids are carried out against identified geth outposts, but the conflict is essentially over. :L5 biotic implants are developed. 2185 CE :Commander Shepard is revived and tasked by the Illusive Man to investigate the mysterious disappearances of entire human colonies in the Terminus Systems. Investigation of the attacked colony of Freedom's Progress reveals the enigmatic Collectors from beyond the Omega 4 Relay to be responsible for the disappearances. :James Christianson, an Alliance Soldier on Horizon, survives the events of Horizon along with twenty two colonists. Along with Ashley Williams, they both return to Alliance Headquarters. James is awarded the Medal of Honorable Service. :After assembling a capable team, Commander Shepard uses a captured Reaper IFF to safely traverse the relay and infiltrate the Collector base. Shepard succeeds in eliminating the Collector threat, saving humanity throughout the galaxy from certain destruction :Following a lead provided by Cerberus, Commander Shepard helps Liara T'Soni locate the Shadow Broker's concealed base on the planet Hagalaz. The Shadow Broker, exposed as a yahg, is killed. Liara takes control of the Broker's organization, intending to use the Broker's vast information network to aid Shepard's fight against the Reapers. 2186 CE :Systems Alliance hero Jon Grissom dies. Hundreds of dignitaries attend Grissom's funeral and a memorial plaque dedicated to him is placed in the Jon Grissom Academy :Tasked by Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard covertly infiltrates a batarian prison on Aratoht and rescues Dr. Amanda Kenson. Shepard learns from Kenson that the Reapers are en route to the Bahak system's mass relay, the Alpha Relay, from which they can invade the galaxy. Shepard uses "the Project" to destroy the relay. The entire Bahak system and its thousands of batarian inhabitants are obliterated, but the Reaper invasion is delayed. :Councilor Udina asks Captain Bailey to investigate Executor Pallin, claiming that C-Sec has been compromised and is working against the Citadel Council. The investigation results in Pallin's death and Bailey's promotion to the rank of Commander, but Bailey is left with reservations about Pallin's guilt. :Aria T'Loak defends Omega from Adjutants unleashed by Cerberus. The Adjutants distract Aria from Cerberus's true plan: to conquer Omega and maintain exclusive access to the Omega 4 Relay. Aria realizes this and unites the disparate gangs and mercenaries of the station to repel the Cerberus invaders, but is outsmarted by Cerberus's General Oleg Petrovsky. When he threatens to destroy Omega, Aria accepts exile and Cerberus takes control of the station. :Six months after the destruction of the Alpha Relay, the Reapers invade the galaxy and attack Earth. Commander Shepard escapes and discovers a Prothean superweapon design on Mars that could end the Reapers' threat once and for all. To build this weapon and take back Earth, Commander Shepard and allies embark on a journey to unite the various races in the midst of a galaxy-wide war. :During this time, James Christianson defends New York and surrounding boroughs from the Reapers and discovers that his commanding officer, Cecil Zachary, is actually a Cerberus Operative. After a fight, Christianson kills Zachary and saves the New York Library from destruction. He, along with Shepard and team, head to London, England to defeat the Reapers. :During the final confrontation with the Reapers on Earth, Shepard activates the weapon and destroys the Reaper and saves the galaxy but is killed in the explosion. James awakens in New York Harbor as reconstruction begins. Category:Events Category:Articles by UndeadHero